For Old Friends But To New Friends
by nat514
Summary: Ichigo finds things out about his child hood friends. What will Soul Society and aizen do. Can old and new friends unite to save one of the old friends from experimintation. I forgot to mention I have a learning disability my grammer does suffer so If you don't know what I am writing about I m sorry.
1. Introduction

Don't Own Bleach

Hope this is better/ I took it off so I could tweak it.

The writing style is strange but it can make reading the story a little easier.

So let the story begin.

**The Park**

(Little ichigo chasing little Natalina)

Natalina- Ichigo will we be friends forever right (Head to the side).

Ichigo- Ya (hugging Natalina).

Isshin and Masaki- That's so cute (Looking at the cute scene).

(Karin and Yuzu laughing)

**Kurosaki House/Clinic**

Isshin and Masaki- Night Ichigo (Walking through the hallway)!

Ichigo- Night (Lying down on his bed)!

(Taking Karin and Yuzu to bed)

**Silver House**

Sandra and John- Night you three (Walking through the rooms of the house)!

Natalina, Marissa and Nickolas- Night (lying down in their beds)!

**Sonic House**

Dj- What's this (A small bundle of cloth removed).

Andrew- Huh (Head to the side)?

Dj- It's a girl (Bundle of cloth removed).

Everyone- What (Surprised)?

Dj- It's a girl (Mad to half to repeat self).

Everyone- Lets raise her (smiles all around).

Everyone- Ya (Cheering)!

**Soul Society**

Shigekuni- No one Must Know of what has happened here (Voice dead serious).

Byakuya- How long do you think it will be before we see them again (Thinking)?

Shigekuni- I say a few years (thoughtful look).

Bye for now


	2. Crazy Days

Don't Own Bleach

Thanks for seeing what this story looks like.

The chapters now are when everyone is older.

The first chapter and this chapter had a few mistakes with certain things, you might have notice.

Nick names might be used as real names a few times in the chapters.

So let the story begin.

**Kurosaki House/Clinic**

Isshin- Happy birthday my son (Fly's in with a kick)!

Ichigo- Stop that dad you're so annoying (Side steps)!

Natalina and Amanda- Hi (Waving).

Isshin- Hi girls (Waving back).

Natalina and Amanda- It was nice to see you again (Smile's).

Isshin- You to (smiling).

Natalina and Amanda- Have a great birthday (Smile's).

Natalina and Amanda- Bye (Leaving).

Isshin and Ichigo- Bye (waving).

**Streets Of Karakura**

Natalina- That never gets old (Big grin).

Amanda- True there (Smiling).

Natalina- Well see you at school (Innocent smile).

Amanda- Yup (Nodding head).

Natalina- What should we do tomorrow in the morning to burn some time?

Amanda- Why don't we practice Bankai and are release attacks against some trees in the park.

Natalina- That's one great idea.

Amanda- Lets make sure we don't get are selves caught.

Natalina- Ya.

**Shadows**

Renji- Captain what's wrong?

Byakuya- Renji did you hear what those girls said?

Renji- No why?

Byakuya- Because they said they were going to practice Bankai and release attacks.

Renji- What they are only human not soul reapers (Surprised)!

Byakuya- Lets follow them right now and also tomorrow morning.

Renji- Yes sir!

**The Park**

Natalina- Good morning Amanda (Waving).

Amanda- Good morning Natalina (Waving back).

Natalina and Amanda- Lets go (Souls out of bodies and swords at the ready)!

Natalina- Bankai!

(The cat is in the shadows of the park bench and the clothes flap in the wind and is like fur)

Natalina- Shadow cat!

Amanda- Burn the flesh, wolf.

(Long bandage and the blade turns into a pointed wolf ear)

(Trees being destroyed)

Natalina- Hey Amanda who are those people over there (Pointing in direction).

Amanda- I have no idea (shrugging shoulders).

Natalina- Maybe we should run.

Amanda- Ya lets go (Running away).

Byakuya- Why do you think they ran when they saw us (Watching as they run away)?

Renji- I have the least idea (no clue on face).

Byakuya and Renji- Well lets find them again later (nodding heads).

**Class Room**

Byakuya- Good morning (Looking around the room)!

Students- Good morning (Staring ahead)!

Byakuya- Well for starters I have notice two people are missing from class (Looking around).

Natalina and Amanda- Sorry … are … late (Catching breath).

Natalina and Amanda- We turned onto the wrong street (Breathing normal).

Byakuya and Renji- Its you that we saw in the park.

Natalina- Oh crap Amanda we are so screwed.

Amanda- Ya we are.

**After Class**

Byakuya- See you tomorrow class (Looking around).

Natalina- Amanda lets leave before he starts asking questions (Getting up).

Amanda- Ya lets run (Heading for the door).

Byakuya- Kenpachi stop them!

(Kenpachi sneaks up behind them)

Amanda- Natalina we are so surrounded (Looking around).

Natalina- I know we are (Looking around).

Ichigo- Hey Kenpachi let them leave (Coming from behind).

Toshiro- Ichigo we are taking them to Urahara's shop (Walking up).

Ichigo- Why are we taking them there (Thoughtful look).

Renji- You will find out.

**Urahara Shop **

Kisuke- Tessai bring in some tea we have visitors (Fan in front of face).

Tessai- Okay boss man (Walking to get the tea).

Amanda- Why are we here (Looking around).

Jinta- Because they have some questions that need some answers.

Natalina and Amanda- Oh crap!

Renji- Where did you get your powers from?

Amanda- Up your ass and around the town (Trying not to laugh).

Byakuya- That's disrespectful (Shocked expression).

Natalina and Amanda- Like … we … care (Laughing)

(Distraction in progress)

(Everyone but Amanda and Natalina looking away)

(Natalina and Amanda sneaking out)

Kenpachi- Where did they go (Looking clue less)?

Everyone- What (Looking around)?

**Sonic House**

Andy- Hi girls (Bone crushing hug).

Natalina and Amanda- Hi and Andy (Trying to breath).

Amanda- We're going outside with the dogs (Taking dogs out the side door).

Andy- Alright (Waving good bye).

**Back Yard**

Natalina- That was close.

Amanda- Yes it was (Nodding head).

(Dogs barking)

Natalina and Amanda- Who's there (Looking all around).

(A person wearing a cloak and a mask appear)

Masked person- I'm a friend.

Natalina and Amanda- Okay (Looking at each other).

Masked person- Bye for now (Leaving).

Natalina- That was weird (Looking in Amanda's direction).

Amanda- Ya it was (Nodding head).

**Back In The House**

Natalina- Bye (Walking away).

Amanda, Andy and Krystal- Bye (Waving).

**Silver House**

Natalina- I'm home (Shutting front door)!

Marissa and Nickolas- Hi big sis (Coming out of the play room).

Natalina, Marissa and Nickolas**- **Good night (In beds)!

**Las Noches**

Sosuke- How was it (Looking straight ahead)?

Gin- It went fine (Wide smile).

Sosuke- Good (Laughing).

**High School**

Byakuya- Good morning class (Walks in)!

Natalina and Amanda- Good morning (Hands out to greet )!

Renji- Kiss ups.

(Natalina and Amanda, glaring and tongues sticking out)

Byakuya- Enough (Serious expression)!

Natalina and Amanda- Fine (Sits at desks).

Renji- Fine (Takes a seat).

**After School**

Byakuya- Amanda and Natalina come here (Cold Stare)!

Amanda- Screw you (Trying not to laugh).

(Natalina laughing)

Renji- Stop that (Serious and glaring daggers)!

Natalina and Amanda- Fine (hold in laughter).

Ichigo- Wow.

Amanda- Run (Running away)!

Toshiro- Kenpachi stop them!

Kenpachi- Got you (laughing)!

Natalina- Dang it (Struggling)!

Amanda- Oh come on (Struggling)!

Byakuya- To Urahara's shop (Moving towards door).

**Urahara Shop**

Toshiro- Where did you get your powers from (Looking straight at Amanda and Natalina)?

Natalina- We will tell you (Trying not to look down).

Amanda- You see it's like this (Looking into the tea cup).

Flash Back

Natalina- Amanda look out (Running to grab Amanda)!

Amanda- That … was … close (Trying to catch breath).

Car Driver- Watch were your going (Anger/ in movement)!

Natalina- Sorry sir.

Car Driver- Shut up girl (Yelling)!

Amanda- Don't talk to her that way (Glaring daggers).

Car Driver- Take this (Punches Natalina and Amanda on the head).

(No idea that spirits in inner world have awaken)

Natalina- That hurt (Making sure there is no blood).

Amanda- Yes it did (Checking for blood).

(Car driving away)

Natalina- I feel weird (Spirit trying to talk).

Amanda- So do I (Spirit trying to talk).

Natalina and Amanda- Bye (Leaving).

End Flash Back

Natalina- The next day we told each other about some animals that we saw and weird cloths.

Kisuke- Wow!

Byakuya- I'm going to tell the head captain (Getting up to leave).

Rukia- Okay.

Kenpachi- Where did those girls go (Wide grin).

Renji- Lets leave them alone (Frown).

Ichigo- Ya.

**The Park**

Natalina- That was hard to talk about (Sad eyes).

Amanda- Yes it was (Looking around).

Masked person- Hi girls (Creepy grin).

Natalina and Amanda- Hi (Looking at each other).

Masked person- My name is Gin (Mask removed).

Natalina and Amanda- Nice to meet you?

Gin- Bye (Leaving).

Natalina and Amanda- Bye (waving).

Natalina- See you later (To Amanda).

Amanda- See ya (To Natalina).

**First Division Meeting Hall**

Byakuya- What do you think (Expression less face)?

Retsu- That's crazy (shocked).

Soi- Did they not escape before (thoughtful look).

Byakuya- Yes.

Shigekuni- But here they cannot escape (Eyes open).

Byakuya- Exactly (Voice unchanged).

Shigekuni- Then you will bring them here (Eyes closed).

Shigekuni- Dismissed (Pounds staff on floor)!

**Silver House**

Byakuya- Than you (Nodding head).

Marissa- Your welcome (small smirk).

(Byakuya spits out peas)

(Amanda laughing)

Natalina- That was funny (Huge smirk).

Rukia and Ichigo- What the heck (Confused looks).

Byakuya- I thought she was nice (Emotion less expression).

Natalina, Amanda and Nickolas- Nope (Big smirks).

**Natalina's Room**

Byakuya- You are coming with us (Eyes boring holes).

Natalina and Amanda- No we are not (Getting ready to run).

(Toshiro on windowsill)

Toshiro- Yes you are.

Natalina- How did you get here?

Toshiro- Walked of course.

Amanda- Nice job shortie (Big grin).

(Natalina laughing)

Byakuya- Lets go (Gets up).

Natalina and Amanda- Never (Backs away).

Kenpachi- Well Rukia asked both of your parents for the both of you and, they said you two can go (Big smirk).

Natalina and Amanda- Oh man (Up set looks)!

Bye for now


	3. Days At Soul Society

Don't Own Bleach

Don't own the names of sonic or silver [from sonic the show]

So let the story begin.

**First Division Meeting hall**

Shiegkuni- So we meet (Eyes open).

(Natalina and Amanda looking around)

Soi- What do you think?

Natalina and Amanda- Its boring (Small smirks).

Soi- Do not disrespect (Angry expression)!

Natalina and Amanda- Bye (Runs for exit).

Mayuri- Stop (Grabs Amanda)!

Amanda- Let go you clown freak (Punching in the weak spot)!

(Natalina laughing)

Jushiro- Sorry (Grabs Natalina).

Natalina- Crap!

Amanda- Natalina!

Kenpachi- Got you (Grabs Amanda).

Amanda- Crap!

Shigekuni- They sure love to escape.

Everyone- Yes they do (Nodding).

Shigekuni- Dismissed (Pounds staff on floor)!

**Thirteenth Division**

Jushiro- Welcome (Small smile).

Natalina- Thanks (Worried expression).

Jushiro- Enjoy your stay (Smile).

Natalina- Where is my cousin at (Worried look)?

Jushiro- She is being watched by another squad.

Natalina- Oh.

**Sixth Division**

Byakuya- What are you doing (Emotionless face)?

Amanda- Nothing (Puts message plane away).

Byakuya- Sure (Eyes closed).

Amanda- I'm going to the bathroom (Walks away).

Byakuya- Alright (Eye's closed, then open).

**Bathroom **

Amanda- I hope this gets to Natalina (Worried expression).

(Shoots plane through the window)

**Thirteenth Division**

Natalina- I'm going to bed (Walking away).

Jushiro- Alright (Waving).

**Bedroom **

(Plane on futon)

Natalina- What the heck (Confused expression)?

(Opens and reads the message)

Natalina- This is going to be fun (Big smile).

**First Division Meeting Hall In The Morning**

Shigekuni- Did they try to escape (Emotion less expression).

Jushiro and Byakuya- No.

Shigekuni- Good.

Natalina and Amanda- Can we go now (Many expressions)?

The three captains- NO (raised voices)!

Natalina and Amanda- Whatever (Laughing in heads).

Shigekuni- Dismissed (Pounds staff on floor)!

**First Division Training Grounds**

Natalina- Bankai!

(Clothes flapping in the wind shadow cat under a tree)

Natalina- Shadow cat.

Amanda- Natalina go for it (Evil gleam in eyes).

Natalina- Stop slapping yourself (Evil gleam in eyes).

(Byakuya and Jushiro slapping themselves)

Amanda- Run (Running at top speed)!

(Natalina and Amanda running for portal)

**Near Portal**

Momo- Stop (Jumps from a tree)!

Amanda- Kenpachi lover (Big grin).

Momo- No I'm not (Mad expression)!

Amanda- Yes you are (Still has a big grin).

(Momo and Kenpachi chasing Amanda)

Natalina- Oh brother (Rolling eyes).

Other soul reapers- That's going to be awhile (Looking around).

(Bankai over/ grabs Amanda)

Amanda- No let go (Struggling).

Natalina- No (Runs into portal)!

Bye for now


	4. Home Again

Don't Own Bleach

Don't own the names of sonic or silver [from sonic the show]

So let the story begin.

**Silver House**

Natalina- I'm back (Walked through the front door).

Everyone- Alright cheering)!

**Sonic House **

Amanda- I'm back (Walked through the front door).

Everyone- Alright (Cheering)!

**High School**

Natalina and Amanda- Oh man (Sees five soul reapers in class).

Shigekuni- Hi girls (Eyes closed).

Natalina and Amanda- Damn it (Yelling).

**After School**

Shigekuni- Where are you going (One eye open)?

Natalina and Amanda- Home (Worried looks).

(Shigekuni splitting up the soul reapers)

Natalina and Amanda- Damn it (Yelling even louder)!

**Silver House**

Natalina- Anyone home (Shut the front door).

Everyone else- We are here (Yelling from the playroom)!

Natalina- Alright (Walking away).

Two Soul reapers- Nice to meet you (Hands out)

Everyone else- Same to you (Hands out).

**Sonic House**

Amanda- Anyone home (Shut the front door)?

Everyone else- We are here (Yelling from up stairs)!

Amanda- Alright (Walking away).

Three Soul reapers- Nice to meet you (Hands out).

Everyone- Same to you (Hands out).

**Las Noches**

Sosuke- Grimmjow (Sitting on his throne)!

Grimmjow- What (Yelling and walking through double doors)?

Sosuke- I need you to distract a lot of soul reapers (Evil glint in eyes).

Grimmjow- Alright (Smirking)!

**The Park**

(Natalina inline skating)

(Amanda skate boarding)

Kenpachi- Ow (Holding toes)!

(Natalina laughing)

Shigekuni- You (Holding toes)!

(Natalina still laughing)

Toshiro- Ow (Holding feet)!

(Amanda laughing)

Byakuya- You (Holding feet)!

(Amanda still laughing)

Grimmjow- Hi girls (Huge grin).

Natalina and Amanda- Grimmjow (Big grins)!

Soul reapers- What is going on (Confused looks)?

Natalina- Well it's like this.

**Flash Back**

Natalina- What is that (Pointing at something)?

Amanda- I Don't know (Shrug's shoulders).

Grimmjow- I smell soul reapers (Sniffing the air).

Natalina and Amanda- What are soul reapers (Confused looks)?

Grimmjow- Your joking right (Shocked expression).

Natalina and Amanda- No we are not joking (Frowning).

Grimmjow- Alright.

Natalina and Amanda- What are you (Raised eyebrows)?

Grimmjow- I'm a hollow (Big grin).

Amanda- A hollow (Confused still).

Grimmjow- Yup (Big grin).

Grimmjow- Now we are friends (Huge grin).

Natalina and Amanda- Why (Confused expression)?

Grimmjow- Because I like kids.

Natalina and Amanda- Oh.

Grimmjow- Bye (Leaving).

(Natalina and Amanda waving)

**End Flashback**

(Shigekuni speech less)

(Other soul reapers looking around)

Grimmjow- What's up (Small smirk)?

Natalina and Amanda- Nothing (Shrug shoulders).

Ichigo- Grimmjow (Angry expression)!

Grimmjow- Yes Ichigo (Smirking).

Ichigo- Grimmjow what are you doing here (Worried look)?

Grimmjow- Just on a mission (Big grin).

(All soul reapers, soul reaper forms)

Natalina and Amanda- Oh boy (In Bodies).

Sosuke- Hi girls.

Toshiro- Sosuke Aizen (Charging)!

Ichigo- Sosuke (Charging)!

Natalina and Amanda- What the hell (Shocked)!

Grimmjow- Aizen (Shocked)!

Sosuke- Its lord Aizen to you (Calm voice).

Grimmjow-Whatever.

(Sosuke rising spiritual pressure)

(Grimmjow on one knee)

(Sosuke lifts spiritual pressure)

(Grimmjow panting)

Natalina and Amanda- What's going on (Looking all around)?

Sosuke- Hi girls (Fake smile).

(Natalina and Amanda looking around)

Gin- Hi girls (Fox like grin).

Toshiro- Oh come on (Mouth open/ wide eyes)!

Grimmjow- So how's the family (Panther like smile).?

Natalina and Amanda- They are doing great (True smiles).

Sosuke- We would like you two to work with us (Fake kind smile).

Shigekuni- Leave them alone (Eyes wide open)!

Natalina and Amanda- Shut up (Mad that conversation was interrupted)!

Natalina and Amanda- Bye (Leaving).

(Grimmjow leaving)

All Soul reapers- We are going back to Soul Society (Leaving through portal).

(Sosuke and Gin leaving)

**Silver House**

Natalina and Amanda- Hi guys (Waving).

Everyone- Hey (Waving back).

Natalina and Amanda- We are going outside (Heading for the front door).

Everyone- Alright.

**Front Of House**

Natalina- Man that was close (Trying not to jump at different stuff).

Amanda- Yes it was (Nodding head).

(Grimmjow shows up in a gigai)

Grimmjow- Hey girls.

Natalina and Amanda- Grimmjow (Running to tackle)

(Horsing around)

Natalina, Amanda and Grimmjow- Ha, ha, ha.

Nickolas and Marissa- Grimmjow (Running to tackle)!

Grimmjow- Hi you two (Hands out to stop them from crashing).

(More horsing around)

Everyone- Ha, ha ha.

**Shadows**

Renji- That's so cute (Dislike shown on face).

(Renji and Rukia staring at each other)

Renji and Rukia- Not (No trust in voices).

**Front Of House**

Grimmjow- Bye (Leaving).

Everyone- Bye (Waving).

Review if you want/ forgot to put it on the other chapters.

Experiments should be coming soon.

Bye for now


	5. One Week Later

Don't Own Bleach

Don't own the names of sonic or silver [from sonic the show]

So let the story begin.

(Renji punches Natalina)

Natalina- You (Rubbing Shoulder).

Ichigo- Where's Amanda (Looking around corners)?

Natalina- She is sick (Trying to not hurt Renji).

Ichigo- Oh.

Renji- Lets go (Drags Ichigo away).

**Class Room **

Byakuya- Natalina (Calm but stern voice).

Natalina- What (Trying to control emotions)?

Byakuya- You are staying after class (Dead serious).

Natalina- No I'm not (Trying to stay at desk).

Byakuya- Yes.

Natalina- No (Glaring).

Byakuya- Yes (No room for arguing).

Natalina- Fine (Death Glare).

**After School**

Byakuya- Sit (Stern look in eyes).

Natalina- Whatever (Walking to desk).

(Sits at desk)

Soi- Hi (Smirking).

Natalina- What (wide eyes)?

Byakuya- Soi Fon will be watching you and your cousin.

Natalina- How is she able to do that (Wide eyes)?

Soi- My squad members will (Serious look).

Natalina- Oh.

**Sonic House**

Andrew- Hi Natalina (Big hug).

Natalina- Where's Amanda (Looking around)?

Andrew- Up Stairs (Pointing towards stairs).

**Amanda's Room**

Amanda- What happened today (Serious look)?

Natalina- Oh lets see Renji punched me and, one of the squads will be watching us (Serious voice).

Amanda- Oh man (Depressed look)!

Natalina- Bye (Leaving).

Amanda- Bye (Waving).

**Silver House**

Natalina- Night (Heading to bed)!

Everyone else- Night (Already in bed)!

**Las Noches**

Sosuke- So you met those two before (Small smirk).

Grimmjow- Yup (Huge grin).

**School Hallway**

Amanda- Renji (Eyes blazing red)!

Renji- What?

Amanda- You punched my cousin (Cracking knuckles).

Renji- Oh man (Looking for help).

(Amanda punching Renji and throws into locker)

Renji- Ow (Mad look in eyes)!

Amanda- Never do that again you punk (Smiling with evil glints in eyes)!

**Class Room**

Byakuya- What happened (Trying not to look surprised)?

(Renji pointing at Amanda)

Amanda- What did I do (Looking innocently)?

(Natalina laughing in mind)

(Toshiro and everyone rolling eyes)

**After School**

Natalina- Thanks Amanda (Laughing).

Amanda- Yup (Laughing too).

Natalina and Amanda- Bye (Leaving).

**Sonic House**

Grimmjow- Hi Amanda (Walking out of portal).

Amanda- Grimmjow (Shocked expression)!

Everyone- Grimmjow (Shocked expressions)!

Grimmjow- I brought a guest with me (Moving to the left).

Amanda- What (Confused looks)?

Sosuke- Hi (Waving).

Amanda and Family- Hi (Waving back).

**Silver House**

Toshiro- Hi Natalina (Strange glint in eyes).

Natalina- Tosh . . . Toshiro (Confused look)?

(Toshiro smirking)

Natalina- What (Shocked)?

Shigekuni- Hey (Glint in eyes).

Natalina- Ah (Almost jumps out of skin)!

Family- What's wrong (Confused stares)?

**Outside Silver House**

Sosuke- What's wrong Grimmjow (Looking all around)?

Grimmjow- Something doesn't feel right (Trying not to shiver).

**Inside silver House**

Marissa and Nickolas- Grimmjow and Amanda!

(Marissa and Nickolas running to Grimmjow and Amanda)

Marissa and Nickolas- Th . . . They to . . . took Nata . . . Natalina (Sobbing).

(Everyone comes inside and shuts the door)

Sosuke- What's going on (Looking at the sad faces)?

Grimmjow- Someone took Natalina (Clenching hands).

Sosuke- Who?

Marissa and Nickolas- Tosh . . . Toshiro (Still sobbing).

Amanda- Shortie is going down (Pounding fists).

Sosuke- Lets go (Leaving).

Amanda- We will bring her back (Leaving).

Marissa and Nickolas- Thanks (Stopped sobbing)!

**First Division Meeting Hall**

Natalina- What's going on (Looking around)?

Soi- Welcome to your new home (smirking).

Natalina- What (Shocked)?

**Las Noches**

Sosuke- Welcome Amanda (straight ahead).

Amanda- Thanks (Looking down).

Review if you want/ forgot to put it on the other chapters.

Experiment in the next chapter.

You guys can probably figure out why something's are strange to the sonic and silver family.

Bye for now


	6. Five Weeks Later

Don't Own Bleach

Don't own the names of sonic or silver [from sonic the show]

Here is the next chapter.

So let the story begin.

**Las Noches**

Grimmjow- Amanda (Looking around)!

Amanda- What (Cold hearted glare)?

Sosuke- We are going to save Natalina (Small real smile).

Amanda- Alright (Running for portal)!

**Twelfth Division/Lab One**

Natalina-St…Stop (Panting)!

Mayuri- Ha, ha, ha (Injecting blue substance).

(Natalina screaming)

(Window busted)

Amanda- Stop right there (Landing on broken glass)!

Natalina- Amanda (Trying to get up)!

Amanda- Grimmjow help (Trying to pick Natalina up).

Grimmjow- Hold on (Jumping to the ground).

Toshiro- What's going on (Looking around)?

Amanda- Hey shortie (Smirking).

(Toshiro charging)

(Amanda flash steps and, punches Toshiro in the face)

Toshiro- You!

Mayuri- Alert the head captain (Trying to run away).

Natalina and Amanda- Time to go (Running for the portal)!

Grimmjow- Oh man (Running too)!

**Las Noches**

Natalina- Now what (Eyes half open)?

Amanda- We half to go home (Pinching Natalina shoulder).

Natalina- Yes but now the family is in danger (Worried expression).

Sosuke- I have an idea (Evil smile).

Natalina and Amanda- What is it (hope in eyes)?

Sosuke- Everyone in Las Noches can watch a family member (Plan forming in mind).

Natalina and Amanda- That's a great idea (Cheering).

Everyone- Lets go (Leaving).

**Silver House**

Natalina- I'm back (Shuts front door)!

Everyone- Alright (Walking around)!

**Sonic House**

Amanda- I'm back (Shuts front door)!

Everyone- Alright (Walking around)!

**Shadows**

(Sosuke splitting up Las Noches inhabitants)

**Class Room**

Byakuya- Natalina and Amanda come here (Pointing to the teacher desk).

(Amanda giving death glare)

(Natalina rolling eyes)

Byakuya- Now (Getting mad)!

**Shadows**

Grimmjow and Stark- They are not going to go (Shaking heads).

**Class Room**

Byakuya- Fine then you are staying after school (Serious look).

Natalina and Amanda- Whatever (Don't care look).

**After School**

(Byakuya snaps fingers)

Soi- Hi girls.

(Natalina and Amanda looking at each other)

Soi- What's up (Trying to make conversation)?

Natalina and Amanda- Just the desks (Throwing desks)!

(Byakuya and Soi running in a circle)

(Natalina and Amanda running out of school)

**Shadows**

Grimmjow- Oh please tell me you got some pictures of that (Smirking).

(Stark showing camera)

Grimmjow- We better catch up to the girls (Flash step).

Stark- ya lets go (Flash stepping).

**Park**

Grimmjow and Stark- WE have pictures of what you two did to those captains (Smirking).

Natalina and Amanda- Can we see them (Puppy dog eyes).

Grimmjow and Stark- Here (Shows pictures).

(Natalina and Amanda laughing)

Byakuya and Soi- Hey you four (Angry expression)!

(Byakuya and Soi trying to hit Natalina and Amanda)

(Natalina and Amanda running)

(Grimmjow and Stark looking around)

Natalina- Stark (Almost gets hit)!

Amanda- Grimmjow (Almost gets hit)!

Grimmjow and Stark- Here we come (Flash step).

(Grimmjow and Stark hit Byakuya and Soi Fon in the stomachs)

Byakuya and Soi- That was a cheap shot (Rubbing Stomachs).

(Natalina and Amanda laughing)

(Byakuya and Soi leaving for soul society)

Natalina and Amanda- Ha, ha, ha (Rolling on the ground)

Grimmjow and Stark- Ha, ha, ha (Standing up)!

**First Division Meeting Hall**

Kenpachi- So what happened (Grinning like crazy)?

Byakuya and Soi- Nothing (trying to stay up).

**Park**

Stark, Grimmjow, Natalina and Amanda- That was great (Stop laughing).

Natalina and Amanda- Bye (Leaving).

Stark and Grimmjow- See you later (Leaving).

**Abandon Hospital **

Sosuke- How was everything (Strange glint in eyes)?

Everyone- It went fine (Trying not to laugh).

Sosuke- Good dismissed (Leaving room)!

Review if you want/ want to know about the experiment just ask

Bye for now


	7. Month Of War

Don't Own Bleach

Don't own the names of sonic or silver [from sonic the show]

Sorry if the battle is not that good

So let the story begin.

**First Division Meeting Hall**

Shigekuni- Lets head to war (Eyes open)!

Everyone- Right (Ready to leave stances)!

**Abandon Hospital **

Sosuke- Everyone ready (Looking around)!

Everyone- Ready!

Sosuke- Good.

Amanda- Where's Natalina (Looking around)?

Everyone- What (Shocked expression)?

**Fake Karakura**

Natalina- Hi Guys (Blank expression)

(Shigekuni smirking)

Ichigo- What's going on (Confused expression)?

(Foot steps)

Amanda- Wha . . . What's going on?

(No one answers)

Shigekuni- Let the war begin (Strange glint in eyes)!

**Battle Starts**

Amanda- Natalina snap out of it!

(Natalina swings at Amanda)

Toshiro- Sosuke, Kaname and Gin die (Preparing for an attack)!

Sosuke, Kaname and Gin- Never (Ready to block an attack)!

(Incase in ice prison)

Amanda- Natalina (Trying to capture Natalina)!

(Natalina bankai form)

Amanda- Eruptor (Blade and hilt changing)!

Ichigo- Grimmjow (Charging)!

Grimmjow- Kurosaki (Charging)!

(Blade's crossing)

Shigekuni- Take this Sosuke!

(Stabs at Sosuke)

Amanda- Natalina I'm so sorry (Tears in eyes).

(Stabs through heart)

(Everyone shocked)

(Natalina drops to the ground)

Shigekuni- Capture all of them!

(Captured)

**Battle Ended**

**First Division Cells**

Sosuke- Amanda I'm sorry (Looking away)

Grimmjow- Amanda?

Amanda- Just leave me alone (Upset look)!

Everyone- Okay (Backing away).

**First Division Meeting Hall**

(Retsu giving death glares)

Shigekuni- What (Trying to act normal)?

Everyone- No thanks to you an innocent person died (Angry expressions).

Shigekuni- It had to be done!

(Everyone but Shigekuni leaving)

**First Division Cells**

(Foot steps)

Amanda- Who's there (Upset tone)?

Everyone- Its us.

Amanda- Why are you here?

Jushiro- We want to say sorry (Sad look).

Amanda- Sorry is not going to bring my cousin back (Tears)!

Everyone- We know.

Jushiro- Can you tell us about her.

Amanda- Why (Worried look)?

Jushiro- We want to know how she was when she was alive.

Amanda- Fine.

**Flash Back**

Natalina- Hey (Waving)

Amanda- Hey (Waving back)

Natalina- What do you want to do?

Amanda- How about baseball?

Natalina- Ya (Cheering)!

**Baseball Field **

Dj-First up Amanda!

(Everyone cheering and chanting)

(Hits a home run)

Dj- Next up Natalina!

(Everyone cheering and chanting)

(Hits a home run)

Everyone- That was fun.

**End Flash Back**

Jushiro- Wow!

Amanda- So now what?

Toshiro- You guys are free.

Everyone- Alright!

**Karakura Town**

Amanda- Now What?

Grimmjow- We wait for something to happen.

Amanda- Oh.

Sosuke and followers- Bye (Going back to Las Noches).

Jushiro and soul reapers- Bye (Going back to Soul Society).

Review if you want

Bye for now


	8. The Truth

Don't Own Bleach

Don't own the names of sonic or silver [from sonic the show]

(Natalina, Amanda and other non people names belong to people that I know)

So let the story begin.

**First Division Meeting Hall**

Shigekuni- You all need to know something (Smirking).

Everyone- What?

Shigekuni- That blue stuff was to make a clone (Strange glint).

Mayuri- Natalina is alive?

Shigekuni- Yes (eyes closed)!

Jushiro- Where is she?

(Footsteps)

Natalina- Here I' am (Smirking).

Retsu- We need to tell them something.

Natalina- But first (Weird glint).

Everyone- What?

(Portal to Hueco Mundo opens)

Natalina- Say hi to the hollows for me.

(Shigekuni punched into portal)

Retsu- Jushiro you are the new head captain (Kind smile).

(Cheering)

Natalina- Go and get my cousin now please (Huge grin).

Jushiro- Okay.

(Everyone but Natalina leaving)

**Urahara Shop**

Kisuke- Who's there (Fan in front of face)?

Jushiro- It's us.

Toshiro- Where is Amanda (Looking around)?

Jinta-She's down stairs (Pointing down to trap door).

**Basement/Training Ground**

Amanda- What do you want (Looking around)?

Byakuya- Natalina is alive.

Amanda- No she is not (Shaking head no).

(The trap door opens again)

(Espadas, Sosuke, Gin and Kaname enter)

Grimmjow- Its true Natalina is alive.

Amanda- If she is how is that possible (Shocked expression).?

Jushiro- The head captain told Mayuri to use the blue stuff.

Amanda- Why?

Jushiro- To make a clone.

Amanda- Oh.

Review if you like it

Bye for now


	9. The Day It Happen

Don't Own Bleach

Don't own the names of sonic or silver [from sonic the show]

(Natalina, Amanda and other non people names belong to people that I know)

Thanks to those who read the story and thank you to metsfan101 for the review.

So let the story begin.

**Karakura Streets**

Amanda- Natalina?

Natalina- Yes.

Amanda- We all missed you.

Natalina- Ya?

(Crossing the street)

(Cars hits Amanda and Natalina)

Amanda and Natalina- Stupid cars (Soul reaper cloths)!

Paramedic- Poor teens.

**First Division Meeting Hall**

(Foot steps)

Everyone- Who's there?

Natalina and Amanda- It's us (Big smirks).

Jushiro- Why are you here (Confused expression)?

Natalina and Amanda- We got hit by two cars, and we died.

**Las Noches**

Shigekuni- What?

Grimmjow- I believe you should pay with your life (Crazy glint in eyes).

Sosuke- In time.

Everyone- Fine (Disappointed ).

**Grave Yard**

Everyone- I miss them (Looking at head stones).

Grimmjow- What's wrong (Looking at everyone)?

Everyone- Natalina and Amanda died.

Stark- Who died?

Everyone- Nata . . . Natalina an . . . and Aman . . .Amanda (Sobbing).

Grimmjow- How?

Everyone- A car hit them (Stop sobbing).

Stark- Oh.

**First Division Meeting Hall**

Natalina and Amanda- We half to go where (Confused looks)?

Jushiro- To the soul reaper academy (Soft smile).

Amanda- For how long?

Soi Fon- At least a year.

Natalina- This is going to be annoying (Groaning).

Amanda-Yup.

Jushiro- Dismissed.

**Soul reaper Academy Entrance **

Natalina-Hey.

Amanda- Yo.

Joe- Hi.

Joe- My name is Joe Light (Left hand).

Natalina- Natalina Silver (Right hand).

Amanda- Amanda Sonic (Right hand).

(Bell ringing)

Joe- Bye (Leaving).

Natalina and Amanda- See you (Leaving).

**Kido Class**

Natalina- Sai!

(Dummy bonded)

**Zanpaku-to Meditation**

Wolf- Amanda?

Amanda-Yes wolf (Head to the side).

Wolf- You and your cousin need to be careful.

Amanda- Alright (Confused expression).

**Natalina and Amanda's Dorm**

Amanda- so you want to go to Las Noches?

Natalina- Sure.

(Walking through portal)

**Las Noches**

Grimmjow and Stark- Hey (Waving)!

Amanda and Natalina- Hey (Waving)!

Sosuke- You guys want to see the bastard?

Natalina and Amanda- Okay (Dangerous glint)!

**Cell One**

(Foot steps)

Shigekuni- Who's there (Soft voice because of no water)?

Amanda- Its us dumb ass bastard (Moving forward)!

Natalina- You are so dead (Moving forward).

Shigekuni- Why are you here?

Amanda and Natalina- Here for a visit duh (Rolls eyes).

(Shigekuni sweat drop)

(Amanda and Natalina smirking)

**Training Ground's**

Sosuke- Go for it girls (Dead serious).

Natalina and Amanda- Lets go.

**Battle Starts**

Shigekuni- All these things in this world turn to ash's, Ryujin Jyakka.

Amanda-Burn the flesh, Wolf.

Natalina- Scratch my enemy, Cat.

(Swords transforming)

Amanda- Why do you do this?

Shigekuni- Because I'm god (Moving forward)!

Natalina and Amanda- You are god in your own mind (Voice's getting louder)!

Sosuke- They are right.

Amanda- Lets do it (Jumping Shigekuni)!

Natalina- Bankai!

Amanda- Eruptor!

Natalina- Shadow cat!

Shigekuni- I do not need bankai to defeat you.

Natalina and Amanda- Cocky loser (Moving side to side).

(Shots of fire, lave and shadows)

Shigekuni-Give up (eye's open wider)!

(Fire stops attacks)

Amanda and Natalina- You wish!

(Swords clashing)

Amanda- Lets end this (Ready for final strike).

Natalina- I got you (Controlling Shigekuni's body).

Shigekuni- Let me go!

Amanda- Ya right!

(Lava and fire)

Shigekuni- N. . .No!

**Battle Ends**

Shigekuni- H . . . How c . . . can this . . . this happ . . . happen (Dies)?

Grimmjow- Nice job (Hitting backs).

Amanda and Natalina- Thanks.

(Foot steps)

Sosuke- Yes Gin and Kaname.

Gin and Kaname- The girls should head back.

Natalina and Amanda- Bye (Leaving).

Everyone- See ya (waving).

(Walking through portal)

**The Dorm**

Natalina- That was fun (Huge smile).

Amanda- Ya it was (Huge smirk).

(Lights turn off)

**Kurosaki House/ Clinic**

Isshin- You are late (Fly's with a kick)!

Ichigo- Stop it goat face (Punches in the face)!

(Karin and Yuzu sighing)

(Lights turned off)

Review if you like it

Bye for now


	10. Five Months Later

Don't Own Bleach

Don't own the names of sonic or silver [from sonic the show/ ps3 game]

(Natalina, Amanda and other non people names belong to people that I know/me)

So let the story begin.

Amanda- Not that much longer.

Natalina- Yup.

(Footsteps)

Amanda- Who is it (Confused at footsteps near door)?

Toshiro and Byakuya- Its us.

Amanda- What's up?

Toshiro and Byakuya- We need you to come with us.

Amanda- For what (Confused look)?

Byakuya- So we can feel like we can have a bond of trust.

Amanda- Well you are out of luck!

(Footsteps)

Natalina- What's going on (Confused expression)?

Toshiro- We want to trust us again.

Natalina- Well try again later (Slams door in faces).

**Outside The Dorm**

Toshiro- We gave it a shot (Shrugs shoulders).

Byakuya- Lets go (Leaving)

Toshiro- Ya (Walking away).

**Inside The Dorm**

Amanda- Natalina after we become captains (Trying not to show evil smile).

Natalina- Yes.

Amanda- We should do pranks (Evil smile).

Natalina- Ya (Evil smile)!

**First Division Meeting Hall**

Jushiro- So are they planning anything.

Soi- You mean like pranks (Confused expression).

Jushiro- Yes.

Toshiro and Byakuya- We do not know (Clueless faces).

Everyone- Oh this is bad.

**Ware House **

Shinji-Lets go kill Aizen.

Everyone- Right.

**Las Noches**

Shinji- Sosuke Aizen (Charging)!

Sosuke- Yes (Calm).

Shinji- It is your end!

**Battle Starts**

Sosuke- Do you really wish to die.

Shinji- That funny that's, what I was about to ask you (Huge smirk).?

(Sword clashing)

Shinji- Why are you doing this?

Sosuke- I do it for my nephew and niece (True smile).

Shinji- You have a nephew and niece (Shocked expression).

(Swords clashing)

Sosuke- Yes.

Shinji- Who are they?

Sosuke- Their names are Ichigo and Amanda (Smile's at memories).

(Shinji gasps)

(Sword clashing)

Sosuke- Now do you see, why.

Shinji- Yes.

Shinji- But why the war.?

Sosuke- Because head captain Yamamoto sent Amanda to the world of the living when she visited me and they experimented on both of them.

(Swords clashing)

Shinji- When did he do that (Confused expression)?

Sosuke- sixteen years ago.

Shinji- The day they were born.

Sosuke- Ya.

**Battle Ends**

Sosuke- Just go and don't tell them.

Shinji- Why (Confused expression)?

Sosuke- They would be looked at differently.

Shinji- Fine.

(Walking through portal)

**Soul reaper Academy Halls **

Joe- Hi you two (Nods head).

Natalina and Amanda- Hey Joe (Nodding heads).

Joe- So what's going on?

Natalina and Amanda- Nothing (Trying not to smile).

(Foot steps)

Ichigo- Hey (waving arms around)!

Natalina- Wh . . .What ar . . .are y . . . do . . . doing he . . . here (Surprised)?

Amanda- H . . . How i . . . is thi . . . this poss . . . possible (Surprised too)?

Ichigo- I died.

Natalina and Amanda- Oh.

Amanda- When?

Ichigo- A few days after you guys did (Staring at nothing).

Ichigo- It was like this.

**Flash Back**

Isshin- Ichigo (Eyes wide)!

Ichigo- What (crossing the street)!

Isshin- Look out a car is coming!

(Car hits plus, tire's fall off)

Ichigo- Ahhhhh!

Car Driver- Oh man (Scared out of mind).

Isshin, Karin and Yuzu- No!

Car Driver- Bye (Running).

Ichigo- Bye (Leaving).

Isshin- Bye my son (Waving).

Karin and Yuzu- Bye (Waving).

(Ichigo goes to soul society)

Isshin- Girl's.

**End Of Flash Back**

Ichigo- See.

(Foot steps)

Everyone- Who's there (Looking around)?

Jushiro- Are you guys excited.

Joe- About what (Confused expression)?

Natalina and Amanda- You will find out next month (Huge smirks).

Review if you like it

Bye for now


	11. Welcome

Don't Own Bleach

Don't own the names of sonic or silver [from sonic the show/ ps3 game]

(Natalina, Amanda and other non people names belong to people that I know)

So let the story begin.

**Inside Natalina and Amanda's Dorm**

(Natalina nervous)

Jushiro- You ready?

(Crash next door)

Jushiro and Natalina- What the (Confused expression)?

(Runs next door)

**Inside Ichigo and Joe's Dorm**

(Joe trying to break up the Fight)

(Ichigo and Amanda's fist send Joe into a wall)

Byakuya- Stop this (Voice stern)!

Ichigo and Amanda- No!

Natalina- Don't make me control your body's (Sword almost out).

(Ichigo and Amanda tongues out)

Jushiro- Lets go (Soft voice).

Ichigo and Amanda- Fine (Tongues out at Natalina)

**After Graduation/ First Division Meeting Hall**

Jushiro- Welcome to the ranks of a captain you four (Smile's)

Natalina, Ichigo, Amanda and Renji- Thanks (Smile's)

Jushiro- Meeting over.

(Everyone but Jushiro leaving)

Jushiro- If only they new the truth (Sad smile).

**Review if you like it**


End file.
